


perfectly imperfect

by eddiefuckinkaspbrak



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiefuckinkaspbrak/pseuds/eddiefuckinkaspbrak
Summary: As Eddie pulled back, he moved his lips along Richie’s jaw and over to his ear. He felt Richie shudder against him as he licked over the shell of his ear before whispering, “I want you.”“Baby-” Richie choked, clearing his throat and Eddie had to stop himself from laughing at his boyfriends loss of words. “I don’t think giving you a handjob in front of everyone would be very welcome.”Eddie shook his head, pulling completely back so he could look into Richie’s eyes. His expression was softer now, more serious. “No, I don’t mean a handjob,” he whispered, low so only Richie could hear him. “I- I mean I want you. All of you.”





	perfectly imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

With a drink held in one hand, and his phone in the other, Eddie Kaspbrak weaved his way in and out of the bodies that were scattered all throughout Bill Denbrough’s house. He had never thought he would ever see his friends house so full with their classmates, after all, they were the losers club.

At least in middle school they were, but now they were in high school, and things worked a lot different in high school. In their freshman year, Bill made the football team, which increased his popularity status from loser to popular. Suddenly, sophomore and junior girls were asking for his number, and he was taking them out on dates.

Even though they all remained friends, Eddie still felt judged whenever he showed up at one of the parties. Unlike the rest of his friends, there wasn’t a defining moment that Eddie moved from loser to...not a loser. He was still his usual self, still liked the same things, still had the same mother. Mike had joined the basketball team, Ben became the president of the poetry club, Stan gained the title of student body president, Bev started designing the costumes for pep rallies and the theatre shows and Richie hosted the schools radio podcast, as well as did the morning announcements.

Eddie _was_ on the track team, but he wasn’t their best runner or anything. Mostly he joined as a way to blow off steam when is mother was extremely infuriating. He honestly couldn’t wait until September when he would be off to college in California with Richie. Richie, his boyfriend of three years.

They had been dating for three years, and yet Eddie still couldn’t believe it sometimes when Richie would wrap an arm around his shoulder when they walked to class or took his hand over the table at the diners when they were on a date. Don’t get him wrong, Richie was still his annoying self with his shitty accents and god awful jokes and he never failed to wind Eddie up whenever he could. Except now, when Eddie wanted Richie to can it, he would just kiss him quiet instead.

As he moved to step into the living room where his boyfriend was still seated on the couch, he was stopped when someone called his name, “Eddie!”

Eddie clenched his jaw just a little as he realised who it was. The voice belonged to a fellow senior, Cameron, who was in the theatre group with Richie. He was a little taller than Eddie and he was almost always dressed in a pair of flannels, a T-shirt and a beanie. He was probably the single most annoying classmate ever. Slowly Eddie turned around, the fakest smile on his face, “Yes, Cameron?”

“I don’t want to...alarm you but I just overheard Richie complaining about how you’re not really satisfying him in the bedroom...if you know what I mean,” Cameron whispered yelled. A few classmates looked their way and Eddie stared at him with a wide eyed expression.

“Excuse me?”

Cameron just grinned, sleazy and not at all sincere, “I can always give you some tips, you know, to spice things up.”

Eddie scoffed, trying to stop his cheeks from flushing a bright red, “I think I’ll pass. If Richie’s upset he can talk to me about it.”

“Oh come on,” Cameron insisted, stepping to the side to block Eddie’s exit to the living room. “It’s nothing you haven’t done before, right?”

Eddie paused at that, and it seemed be enough for Cameron and he dramatically brought a hand up to his mouth, covering it. Before he could say anything more, Eddie spun on his heel and walked further into the house, now with a new purpose.

It wasn’t that Eddie was a prude or anything, that was in no way the case. Richie and he had had plenty of sessions beneath the sheets. Hand jobs, blow jobs, and rimming being just some of the few things they had experimented with. They just hadn’t...gone the whole way. Again, not because they didn’t want to, but because it was really fucking hard to find any privacy in order _to_ do it.

Right then though, with Cameron’s sleazy voice in the back of his mind, Eddie made a decision. He was going to find time for him and Richie, no matter how it happened.

When he finally found Richie, who was sitting on the sofa in the living room, nursing a drink in one hand and typing on his phone with the other. Eddie sat his drink on one of the tables, eyes never leaving Richie’s form as he walked over to where he was sitting, climbing into his lap immediately.

“Well hello there, Eds. I was just about to message you,” Richie commented, his hands settling on Eddie’s hips. “Everything al-” His words cut off, dying in his throat as Eddie leaned in, pressing his lips to Richie’s in a dirty kiss. He wasted no time pushing his tongue into Richie’s mouth, and grinned as the grip on his waist tightened.

As Eddie pulled back, he moved his lips along Richie’s jaw and over to his ear. He felt Richie shudder against him as he licked over the shell of his ear before whispering, “I want you.”

“Baby-” Richie choked, clearing his throat and Eddie had to stop himself from laughing at his boyfriends loss of words. “I don’t think giving you a handjob in front of everyone would be very welcome.”

Eddie shook his head, pulling completely back so he could look into Richie’s eyes. His expression was softer now, more serious. “No, I don’t mean a handjob,” he whispered, low so only Richie could hear him. “I- I mean I _want_ you. All of you.”

Richie blinked, shock clear on his face, but only for a second before it morphed into something softer. He rested their foreheads together, blocking out the party going on around them. In that moment it was just Eddie and Richie. “Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been more sure,” Eddie whispered. “I’ve wanted to for a while, but between school and our parents, we haven’t had any time alone. I want...I want us to make time.”

Swallowing, Richie nodded his head, leaning up to close the distance between them once more. This time, the kiss was soft and deep, meaningful. “I’ll make time. I promise.”

* * * * *

That time came a week later, when Richie’s parents had to go out of town for one of Went’s dentist conventions. Before they left, they’d made Richie promise not to have any major parties, and if the losers were over they were not to touch the liquor cabinet.

Eddie didn’t miss the little wink Maggie gave him as she left the house and slid into the car.

The second the car had disappeared down the street and into the distance, Richie pushed Eddie back into the house, closing and locking the door behind them and pulling Eddie into a deep kiss. A  hand moved up past Eddie’s cheek and into his hair before Richie wrapped an arm tight around his waist, pulling their hips together.

Slowly, they moved towards the stairs, shoes being kicked off as they stumbled up the steps, giggles spilling from their lips. Eddie’s fingers moved to the hem of Richie’s shirt, pulling it up in order to get it off. At the same time, Richie’s fingers were trying to unzip Eddie’s pants, causing them to get tangled up and tumble against the steps.

A laugh bubbled out of Eddie’s throat as he leaned his head back, resting it on the upper step, “We- we should slow down,” he breathed, meeting Richie’s eyes and he nodded in agreement.

“We have all the time in the world,” Richie grinned, helping Eddie back to his feet before they slowly made their way up the rest of the stairs and into Richie’s room. Eddie glanced around, his eyebrows raised as he took in how clean his room was.

“You cleaned up for me, how romantic,” Eddie giggled, pushing up on his toes to press a kiss to Richie’s jaw.

Richie just hummed in response, walking backwards until he reached the bed, and turning them around so Eddie could lay down on the mattress. “Didn’t want our first time to happen surrounded in filth,” he shrugged. “Candles were also meant to be here but I decided against them.”

“Wise decision,” Eddie quipped back, tugging Richie down for another kiss. “I’ve wanted this for so long, Rich. I’ve wanted _you_ ****for so long.”

Fingers were back on Eddie’s zipper then, tugging it down with ease. He lifted his hips up as Richie’s fingers pushed under the seam to tug them down along with his underwear. There was no awkwardness here, they had seen each other naked plenty of times before. “You’re like a fucking wet dream, Eds. I’m so lucky.”

“Stop talking and get naked,” Eddie puffed out. They might have had plenty of time, but that didn’t mean Eddie wanted to use it. He’d waited long enough.

Richie happily obliged, stripping off his clothes as Eddie tugged his own shirt off and tossed it onto the floor with the rest of them. His eyes scanned over his boyfriends form, darkening the lower they got. Richie was hard already and the sight of him made Eddie lick his lips, eager to taste him. He held himself back though, they could do foreplay another time, Eddie wanted to feel Richie inside of him.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Richie murmured, his fingers wrapping around Eddie’s calves and sliding up until they were cupping his inner thighs. “Can I be honest, baby?” He asked after a moment's pause.

Eddie nodded his head, worry flooding his stomach as he sat up on his elbows, “Always, we’re in this together.”

Richie puffed out a laugh, leaning down to press a kiss to Eddie’s knee. “I have no idea what I’m doing.”

As quick as the worry appeared, it was gone and relief was in its place. Eddie reached up to run his fingers through Richie’s curls, smiling at him with so much love and affection, “Neither do I, but...we’ll figure it out together, right?”

Richie nodded his head and reached back into his drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. Earlier in the week, they had talked about getting supplies, and Richie had decided to be the one to purchase them, because Sonia was a overly familiar face in the pharmacy, and the last thing Eddie needed was for his mother to see him...well.

“I love you,” Eddie breathed as Richie settled between his thighs. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Richie whispered back, looking up at Eddie as he carefully applied a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up before he traced them over the rim of Eddie’s hole. A gasp fell from his lips and Richie grinned, growing a little more confident as he carefully slipped the tip of one finger passed the tight rim.

It hurt, not as much as Eddie thought it would, but it still hurt. Richie spent a fair amount of time opening him up, stretching him open. He worked up to two fingers, then three, and then eventually four, thrusting them in and out of Eddie at a slow pace, earning him whines and whimpers from above.

“Richie...please,” Eddie gasped out as Richie crooked his fingers, brushing against his prostate. “Oh fuck! Richie please! I’m- I’m ready.”

Slowly, Richie pulled his fingers out and Eddie immediately whined at the emptiness. He glanced down to see how hard Richie was, leaking pre-come from the tip. With a trembling hand, Eddie reached for the condom and carefully opened the packet, sitting up and rolling it onto Richie’s cock until it was fully covered. Richie hissed at the contact, but Eddie swallowed it up with a kiss, leaning back and pulling Richie down between his legs.

“Are you ready?” Richie asked, lining up with Eddie’s hole, one hand pressed into the pillow beside Eddie’s head.

Eddie nodded his head once, then twice, “I’m ready. Make love to me Richie.”

As most first times go, it was awkward and strange at first. Eddie hissed at the intrusion, and Richie struggled to pick up a rhythm. When they finally managed to fall into sync with each other, it lasted no more than five minutes before Richie was coming into the condom, gasping out an apology as his hand reached to wrap around Eddie’s cock, bringing him over the edge only a short few minutes later.

It wasn’t the most epic first time ever, not that either of them expected it to be.

But it was theirs, and it was perfect.


End file.
